Renesmee's story
by Maheshfunky
Summary: 10 years after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee has finally agreed to visit Zafrina in the Amzon, accompanied by Jacob. Little does she know a new power is rising. This is my first story please dont kill me :
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee didn't know why her mother Bella had sent her to the Amazon. She didn't even remember Zafrina that well; last time she saw her was ten years ago. Not very long in vampire years. Bella had said Zafrina was extremely fond of her, the expectations were so high, what if Renesmee was nothing like how she used to be. What if Zafrina was disappointed because she was expecting some kind of prodigy? Jacob came with her, Bella never allowed them to be alone for very long, she only allowed Jacob to be here because he said he'd protect her, not that she needed protecting.

Jacob stiffened in front of her, and she froze too.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Smell that?" Jacob asked, his nose crinkled in disgust.

He was right, it was a strange scent. Like nothing she'd ever smelled before, rotting corpse was the word that came into her mind. A scream echoed across the trees, inaudible to humans but to them it was clear.

"It's Zafrina." Jacob said, and in a split second he'd phased and Renesmee was running at his side through the Amazon.

Ahead of her she could see Zafrina and another vampire with her, Senna. They were surrounded by … things. They were as quick as vampires, Renesmee noticed as she saw them lunge at Zafrina and Senna. But something about them was odd.

Jacob had already pounced on one and was clawing at another.

Using the element of surprise Renesmee struck one down from behind.

Zafrina was knelt on the ground with Senna behind her. If they'd come a second later Renesmee dreaded to think what would have happened.

As the other vampires turned to see the new opponent, Zafrina took her advantage and knocked several down.

They weren't as strong as usual vampires, Renesmee realized as she knocked others to the ground, their faces were pale, and their eyes were all white with no pupils. They were…. Dead. It was only now Renesmee could admire the full size of Zafrina, her thundering figure had the other vampires retreating.

Jacob had torn down the last of his opponents and he phased back.

"What were those?!" He asked.

"Nessie?" Zafrina asked in surprise, and it took Renesmee a while to realize she was talking to her. Her low voice was frightening.

"Y-yes?" She replied.

A smile cracked across Zafrina's lips. It didn't suit her frightening features much.

"A timely appearance, I see you have grown well into your afterlife."

"Well really this is my life; it's not my afterlife seeing as I was born like this, I never had a life so this couldn't be an afterlife."

"What were those?" Jacob said as if she hadn't said anything.

"I do not know. They came from nowhere and just started attacking."

"They were neither living nor dead." Senna spoke. "They were possessed, by a new power."

"Could it be the Volturi?" Renesmee asked.

"Possibly, further into this I shall look."

"Whoever it was why would it attack you? You haven't done anything wrong." Jacob said.

"Perhaps it was not me they were after." Zafrina said, looking at Renesmee with a knowing look.

"We cannot know for sure who they were after; all we know is that there are still some out there, and we must take cover." Senna said. "We are no longer safe here."

"But where should we go?" Renesmee asked.

"Someone who would know what to do." Zafrina said. "The Cullen's."

Jacob was silent, and by his expression it was clear an unpleasant thought had occurred to him.

"Maybe." He said. "Maybe their finally punishing all those who rebelled against them."

"If that is true, young werewolf," Zafrina said. "Then we must warn the others as quick as we can."


	2. Blat from the past for Bella

"Those were like no vampires I've seen before." Jacob said as they sprinted through the Amazon.

"They looked dead." Renesmee said.

"_Really?" _Jacob said sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean! Like really dead, as if they'd been brought back to life."

"There is an old vampire story I remember." Senna said. "Where one of the vampire originals had the power to bring back dead vampires and do his bidding."

"You believe that tale is true sister?" Zafrina asked.

"Anything is possible in our world."

"I hope it isn't true, the sooner we get back home the better. Mum and Dad will know what to do."

"Bella stop worrying, Renesmee is fine. Jacob wouldn't let her out of his sight." Edward said, massaging Bella's tensed shoulders.

"I know, I know. I don't know what it is, I just feel like there's a big wave coming our way. And it's going to engulf us." Bella said.

The door flew open and Rosalie burst through.

"Carlisle's on the phone, he said they've been numerous attacks. Tanya's home was attacked but they've managed to get away and their on the run."

"Rosalie slow down, attacked by what?" Edward asked.

"Other vampires! But she said they were a different kind of vampires."

Bella rose to her feet.

"Ok I'm going to call Renesmee and she's coming straight home!" Bella yelled as she jumped out the window and flew three stories down to the ground.

She got her phone out from her pocket and began dialling.

No signal.

"Shoot!" She hissed and marched thought the woods for signal. That was one of the negatives of living in the Cullen mansion, there was hardly any signal. She moved swiftly through the woods trying to find the best signal.

"Come on, come on."

"Did you miss me?" A high pitched voice asked, it came from above her.

Bella's insides would have frozen if it wasn't already frozen, and her human heart would have thumped up her throat.

She turned around slowly and looked up.

Hanging upside down from a tree branch was Victoria.

"It can't be." Bella whispered through gritted teeth.

Victoria had a cold smile on her lips; her red hair was as violent as ever. Then Bella got a hold of herself.

"You're not real, you can't be. You must be some kind of projection by someone sick!" Bella said.

Victoria giggled that childish giggle; it made Bella's skin crawl.

"Oh but I am real, I've been given a second chance."

"A second chance for what?"

"To kill you." She whipped round the branch and stood perfectly on the tree.

"How is it possible?"

"A vampire original came to me; you know you put me through hell. You and your blasted boyfriend! I was in so much pain, dying but not being able too, it was so dark down there… and then he came to me. And now I'm back."

Bella stuck her chin up.

"Well whatever you are you might want to catch up. I'm a vampire and just as strong as you now. I have nothing to fear. Oh and its husband now bitch."  
Victoria through her head back and laughed. ""You're outnumbered."

"Outnumbered?" Bella looked around. "I don't think so." She said smugly.

"Hello sweetie." A voice said not three feet away.

Bella flinched away. This voice made her skin crawl too. It was funny how her human memories still triggered something in her.

The Man who was behind her came into the open.

This was a good enough reason for Bella's heart to regrow and beat out of her chest.

It was James.


End file.
